


Сон

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), Junkie_Jackdaw



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [29]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkie_Jackdaw/pseuds/Junkie_Jackdaw
Summary: Этого было достаточно, чтобы зарыться в нее лицом и позволить себе уснуть еще на пару часов, а после подняться, влезть в панцирь золотистой брони, за которой он давно привык скрывать все лишние проявления человеческой натуры
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Сон

Когда дверь его комнаты открылась без стука, Орнштейн готов был выставить вон любого, будь то слуга или рыцарь, посмевший бесцеремонно нарушить его покой. Но, обернувшись, он не смог выдавить из себя ни слова — на пороге стоял Арториас. 

Волчий Рыцарь совершенно точно был мертв, и Орнштейн знал это, потому что своими руками оборвал жизнь старого друга еще там, в недрах Олачиля. В Бездне. Так же легко, как пронзал драконьи сердца, и даже легче, ведь доспехи — ничто в сравнении с каменной чешуей. Он знал, что Арториаса уже не спасти, но все равно не мог простить себе того, что сделал. И все же он здесь. Арториас прикрыл дверь, улыбнувшись своей особенной улыбкой, от которой на душе каждый раз становилось тепло. Орнштейн поднялся из-за стола, шагнув навстречу.

Он крепко стиснул знакомую до боли долговязую фигуру и обнимал, сжимая пальцами легкую рубаху, лицом тычась в грудь Арториаса, словно слепой котенок в бок матери. Слишком невозможным казалось, что он, его Арториас, снова рядом. Стоит здесь, такой теплый и живой, словно не было ни тьмы Бездны, ни похода в Олачиль, ни сгорбленного силуэта и сломанной руки, ни праха, что осел на броне Орнштейна, когда Арториас пал от его рук. Хотелось говорить, много говорить о том, как он скучал, какой Арториас — великое Пламя! — идиот, что решил с бездумной отвагой броситься на спасение олачильской принцессы,, и как рвалось сердце от вида его гибели там, в Бездне, но мысли путались, а из горла вырвался только придушенный неясный звук. Орнштейн почувствовал, как его ласково погладили по волосам и обняли крепче. Виска коснулось легкое дыхание, и родной голос произнес:

— Все в порядке, Орни. Я дома.

Немалых усилий стоило поднять голову и взглянуть ему в лицо — душу подтачивал страх увидеть там не привычную чуть задорную улыбку, а погасшие глаза и сеть Бездны, ползущую по коже. Широкая ладонь ободряюще легла на щеку, и Арториас склонил голову, утыкаясь лбом в лоб привычным жестом, который был для них откровенней самого страстного поцелуя.

Распахнув глаза, Орнштейн поначалу погряз во тьме — слишком силен был контраст с той светлой комнатой, где он только что был. Но зрение быстро привыкло к темноте, позволяя рассмотреть собственную спальню, поглощенную предрассветными сумерками, и только сейчас ощутил, как холодно от стылого сквозняка, которым тянуло из приоткрытого окна. Не веря, мужчина коснулся озябшими пальцами щеки. Он все еще чувствовал прикосновение теплой ладони, словно это было наяву. А, может, то и была явь? Этот же мир с жесткой постелью и холодным утром — кошмар, от которого нужно всего лишь проснуться. Хотел бы Орнштейн в это поверить. Судорожно скомкав одеяло, захватив вместе с ним и лежащую поверх рубашку, он уткнулся затылком в подушку, сдерживая острое желание встать, распахнуть окно и заорать от накопившихся боли, усталости и бессилия что-либо изменить. Чтобы эхо разносилось до самого леса, где раньше любил пропадать Арториас вместе с еще маленьким Сифом. Чтобы испуганные галки, облюбовавшие чердак башни, с нескладными криками сорвались с насиженного места. Чтобы вздрогнула молодая молочница, оставляющая втихаря подарки начальнику дворцовой охраны каждое утро, и выронила из маленьких ручек свой глиняный горшок, расплескав молоко, а осколки зазвенели по плитам. Конечно же, Орнштейн не мог. Капитан элитных рыцарей не может себе позволить подобной вольности. Никто не должен видеть его слабым: ни его подчиненные, ни народ, ни злополучная молочница, побрал бы ее демон здесь шляться по утрам.

Орнштейн устало выдохнул, подавив порыв, и провел ладонью по лицу, с удивлением ощутив на ней влагу. Не пристало капитану элитных рыцарей плакать, сказал бы он себе. Но капитану и не пристало спать в обнимку с рубахой своего рыцаря, которую тот однажды забыл на постели, когда они оба по первому зову сорвались в предрассветной мари — на границе Лордрана снова появились драконы. 

Притянув ее к себе, Орнштейн уткнулся носом куда-то под ворот. Прошло много времени, и ткань уже давно потеряла запах своего владельца, но это было не столь важно — Орнштейн прекрасно его помнил. Как и помнил, что она хранила тепло Арториаса, когда он спал рядом, по-детски невинно обнимая своего капитана. Этого было достаточно, чтобы зарыться в нее лицом и позволить себе уснуть еще на пару часов, а после подняться, влезть в панцирь золотистой брони, за которой он давно привык скрывать все лишние проявления человеческой натуры, и снова быть легендарным Драконоборцем без слабости и изъяна, готовым исполнять свой долг несмотря ни на что и стоять до конца.

Пока его не сразит вражеский клинок, или пока Бездна, поселившаяся в груди, не разъест изнутри, подобно кислоте, и не свалит славного рыцаря на колени.


End file.
